The Old Man and the Dog
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: I have often wondered what my old dogs have thought about as they lie on their beds or on my couch! And so I have written a story from the dog's point of view, about the Cartwright's faithful family dog as he remembers days gone by with Adam, Hoss and Little Joe, while he and Ben enjoy a warm winter's day.


**The Old Man and the Dog**

* * *

All recognizable characters and settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author.

* * *

The old dog stretched and yawned as the sunlight gently warmed his old bones. He liked lying in the sun on the porch in the early afternoons and seemed to be found there a lot more lately. Lying on his old blanket, he slowly looked over at the old man who was quietly rocking in his rocking chair beside him. They both had white hair sprinkled on their faces now, and it took them a little longer to move as they went about their daily routines.

It was rather quiet today with the sound of an occasional bird squawking from the trees. The afternoon sun made the winter day seem rather warm for this time of year as a slight breeze gently blew the branches of the trees that had been planted so many years ago.

It was Christmas day and normally there would have been snow covering the ground like a warm winter blanket. But this year had been an exceptionally mild winter so far, and the old man and his companion were enjoying this warm winter's day, each of them lost in their own thoughts thinking of days gone by as they waited for the family to arrive for Christmas dinner. Even some of the local critters were enjoying the mild day as well, when a brave squirrel quickly ran across the yard right in front of the old dog.

_I would have chased that pesky squirrel right out of my yard when I was younger. Nothing or no one came into this yard if I didn't want it to!_ _It was my job to watch over this place and all the family that lived here, and I took my job very seriously._ _I was the protector, the companion, and the friend to talk to with all your troubles when I was younger._ _Not too many around anymore to tell me their troubles, just me and my old friend here…but I still listen._

_I remember the first day I came here those many years ago. Three excited boys ran out to greet their pa and me as we rode up to the ranch. They all wanted to hold me and their pa had to remind them that I was just a pup and they had to be very gentle with me._

"Adam, Hoss and Little Joe, you have to treat this dog with kindness, love and respect and he will return it ten fold."

_I remember how safe and loved I felt as the boy with the big hands brought me to his chest and hugged me tightly. I knew then that I had found my forever home._

_I loved to run and play with all the boys as we explored the hills and streams of my new home. Chasing the rabbits and squirrels were one of my favorite things to do. Course I never caught one as those little varmints are mighty fast…but I sure did love the chase! _

_So maybe today I will let that little critter come into the yard and play a while, cause I am just too tired and enjoying the sun too much to pay him any mind. I know I could still give him a good run if I wanted to, but I think I would rather just lie here and enjoy the warm sun with my old friend._

_I have so many memories to ponder about the days gone by when the boys were young. Sometimes we would go to the pond and one_ _of them would throw sticks for me to fetch while their poles would dangle over the water waiting for a fish to bite. Then we would head home to the smiling face of their pa, all excited with our day's bounty._

_Whenever they would come home from school I would be waiting patiently by the front door as they came riding in, all anxious to share their day's adventures with me as they scratched me behind my ears. They seem to know just the right spot to scratch, and soon I would be leaning against someone's leg lost in doggy bliss. _

_On those mornings when they had been getting ready to leave and I was told I couldn't go, I would lower my head and walk back to my special place by the front door feeling a little sad. But soon I would lie down and watch all the comings and goings during the day to make sure things were just as they should be. After all, I was the protector of this family and I knew my job was important, but it sure was lonely without my friends. _

_Sometimes I thought the boys would never get home and I missed them so terribly on those days as I kept watch, occasionally turning my head to the side to listen for them coming home._ _Finally when I heard them coming, my big old tail would just start a waggin' and I would hurry and fetch my favorite stick and run to the barn waiting for them to throw it. They would get off of their horses and bend down and hug me and rub my ears. I sure did love those ear scratches. _

_Then one of them would throw that stick as far as they could just to see if I could find it. Of course I found that stick every time…couldn't fool me! And I would run right back to them my tail a waggin', just as proud as could be and drop it at their feet, ready to start the game all over again… and again… and again. I sure do miss that game._

_There were special times I would just follow them to the barn as they brushed their horses or cleaned out the stalls. I would find a comfortable place in the hay and watch lovingly while they went about their chores. Then we would go back into the house and I would lie at their feet, waiting for a hand that would quietly appear under the table with a piece of food for me to enjoy. This was my job as companion and I was proud and happy to fulfill my duties._

_My job as protector was a lot harder, but one that I did without fail._ _The boys were getting older now and the time that they took me hunting put me to the test. We had camped for the night and were sitting by the fire with me lying right by Adam's side._ _It was becoming quiet as everyone started to dose off when I heard an unfamiliar noise in the brush just outside the camp. All the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I sniffed the air trying to recognize the scent of the intruder!_

_I quickly got up and placed my body in front of my beloved family. It was my job to protect them and I would gladly do it with my life! __Suddenly a snarling wolf came charging from the trees and my fighting instinct came out as we started slowly circling one another, sizing each other up before one of us went in for the kill._

_The wolf lunged first and grabbed hold of my neck as I fought with every bit of my strength to keep him from getting to my loved ones._ _Blood was dripping from my neck and pain was shooting through my entire body, but I would never give up!_ _Suddenly, a shot rang out and the wolf fell at my feet._ _Joe__ had shot him and came running over to look at me. I tried to walk to him but my leg was injured and I couldn't put my weight on it._ _I didn't care because the only ones I cared about were safe. I had done my job as protector and that was all that_ _was important to me. It took me a while to be back to my old self after that, but it wasn't long before I was on duty again. After all, I had jobs to do and a family who counted on me._

_Now my job as friend was an easier task and always filled with many happy times. Although there were those times when one of the boys would come and seek me out with tears in their eyes. They would cry and tell me all about the trouble they had gotten into at school or with their father._ _I would just listen and lick their face and put my head in their lap to let them know I was their friend. They could tell me_ _anything and I would always be there to listen with a sloppy kiss and a loving tail wag. And they always knew they could trust me with their deepest secrets._

_As they got older the times together weren't as many as when they were young. They had busy lives and soon found others to be with. But I sure enjoyed those special times they did spend with me when they would throw the ball and chase me as they told me of their first kiss, or when they were heart broken because of a lost love._ _My job as friend sure was a rewarding and happy time for me and I was proud to be there for my family._

_My job isn't as busy as it used to be. The family has gotten smaller now, and the old man is the only one left for me to take care of. The three boys that use to run and play with me have grown and moved on, and now some other dog will take my place with them and their families. And that is how it should be. Oh, I still have my jobs to do with my old friend here, but I do them a lot slower now and can't see or hear very well._

The old man leaned over and tenderly rubbed the dog behind his ears until the old dog's back leg started moving like it had a mind of its own, and his eyes became dreamy as Ben found that perfect spot to rub.

"Kinda quiet around here now days, isn't it, boy? Adam, Hoss and Little Joe and their families will be here soon for our Christmas dinner! Then it sure won't be quiet, will it?"

Sitting back in his rocker the old man chuckled softly, "What are you thinking about, boy? Remembering those times when we all were younger?"

"Yes, I guess we both are getting older now. But we still have our memories, right boy?"

Looking at the old dog affectionately wagging his tail, Ben smiled as he muttered, "I wonder if dogs do remember?"

_Oh yes, my friend, we remember and never forget our love for our family. I know that soon the house will be noisy with little children and a few younger dogs. You know I still have to let those dogs know that I am still in charge here. Sometimes they get a little bit full of themselves, so I have to put them in their place. _

_But until then, my old friend, you and I will just enjoy the sunshine and dream of those days past when we were younger. But no matter how old I get, I will always be your protector, your companion, and your friend because that is my job, and I will do it proudly until I close my eyes for good, knowing that I have done my best._

A few minutes later the old dog slowly sat up and stretched his front legs down in front of him before coming up to a wobbly stand, then he cocked his head to the side as he heard the approaching wagons, full of family laughing and calling out.

"Merry Christmas, Pa…what are you two doing outside? I guess you must be enjoying the warm weather."

The old man smiled and slowly stepped off of the porch with his faithful friend beside him as they happily went to greet the family with a cheery greeting.

"Merry Christmas everyone! We have been waiting for you."

The End

* * *

This story is dedicated to all the amazing animals that bring unconditional love and joy into our lives!

I know that this story is a little different, but I hope it touched you in some way. And if it did, I would really love for you to take a moment and let me know. ~Sierra


End file.
